Diary Mata Hati
by Hyuga Eng
Summary: Bagaimana Jadinya jika sepasang sahabat dari kecil mendadak menikah dikarenakan suatu insiden yang tidak terduga? Sanggupkah sang lelaki hidup bersama sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamanya yang ia ketahui tidak mencintainya?dan sanggupkah ia melihat istrinya masih menemui kekasihnya?/ Bagaimana cara Sasuke membahagiakan istrinya, Sakura? . Pair SasuSaku.{Special second Shoot}
1. Uchiha Sasuke

"Sasuke-_'kun'_, sudah seminggu yang lalu sejak dia meninggalkan Konoha. Aku merindukannya, kapan dia kembali? "

"Hn, ntahla."

Kelap kelip lampu bar menemani sepasang sahabat sejak kecil ini, Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Suara music disco menggema-membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya akan hanyut dalam tarian eksotis.

"Tolong tambah lagi. " Perintah gadis berambut merah muda itu pada pelayan bar . Ia mengacungkan gelas coktailnya.

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak minum." Pria bermata _'onyx'_ yang duduk disampingnya terheran kala melihat sahabatnya terus menambah minuman kerasnya.

"Aku bosan. Biarkan aku minum lagi. " Sakura yang sudah setengah mabuk meneguk lagi cairan beralkohol itu.

Lelaki yang ternyata bernama Sasuke hanya menggeleng kepalanya melihat tingkah gadis musim semi itu.

"Gaara, kapan kau mengunjungiku lagi? Aku merindukanmu. " Gurau wanita bermata '_emerald'_ itu sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Ia sudah sangat mabuk.

'Deg'

Sasuke menatap kecewa gadis itu, bagaimana mungkin gadis itu mencintai lelaki lain, sementara ia tidak sadar siapa yang selama ini bersamanya. Lelaki bersurai _'spike'_ itu sudah lama mencintai sahabat semasa kecilnya, namun ia tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Sudah ayo pulang.!" Sasuke yang khawatir melihat sahabatnya semakin merancau-akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengantar gadis 24 tahun itu ke apartmentnya.

"Aku masih mau disini Sasuke-_'kun'_."

Tanpa menghiraukan Sakura, Sasuke langsung merangkul tubuh Sakura dan mengirinya menuju mobil Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke-_'kun'_, aku masih mau bersenang-senang ~ _hik_.." Ucap wanita bermarga Haruno itu dengan gaya mabuknya.

"Hoy..lepaskan aku.._hik...hik~_"

**"Diary Mata Hati"**

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

**Author : Eng**

**Pair : Sasuke dan Sakura**

**Rated : M**

**Bahasa Indonesia**

**Warning : Mature content, kata kasar**

**OOC, TYPO**

**Special 2 Shoot**

.

_Chapter 1_

Sasuke berhasil sampai menuju apartement Sakura. Wanita itu tinggal sendiri di apartmentnya. Alasan yang sangat logis untuk mandiri.

Lelaki berumur 26 tahun itu merebahkan sang gadis yang setengah sadar itu dikasurnya.

"Aku akan pulang . Kau istirahatlah." Uchiha bungsu itu membalikkan badannya, ia hendak pulang kerumahnya juga. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat lengannya di tarik paksa.

"Kau mau kemana? _hik_~ temani aku dulu._.hik..hik_." Sakura berdiri dikasurnya.

"Aku harus pulang." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sakura menarik kuat tangan Sasuke. Dan..

'Klik klik'

Tangan Sasuke terborgol. Ntah dari mana Sakura mendapat borgol itu, tangan kiri Sasuke yang terborgol dikaitkan di peyangga tempat tidur.

"Sakura.." Sasuke terkejut melihat hal yang dilakukan Sakura padanya.

"Sekarang kau tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi _hik_.. . Aku merindukanmu _hik..hik_."

Didorongnya bahu lelaki itu hingga terduduk diranjang~dengan punggung menyentuh penyangga ranjang.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi~Gaara-_'kun'_."

"..." Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna. Apa yang dibilang gadis itu? Gaara? Berarti ia mengaggap Sahabat kecilnya itu sebagai Gaara? Sungguh hal yang memutar otak Sasuke 180 derajat.

Gadis musim semi itu mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke yang masih terduduk di ranjang.

"Garaa-_'kun'_." Sakura mengecup bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke tersentak. Bibir lembut sahabatnya meyentuh bibirnya. Bukan tidak mengingikan, tapi ia hanya tidak mau dianggap sebagai lelaki yang memanfaatkan keadaan Sakura yang mabuk.

Perlahan dengan tangan kanannya yang tidak terborgol-ia mendorong halus tubuh gadis itu akhirnya melepas bibirnya dari bibir Sasuke. Masih tidak percaya melihat sahabat dekatnya bertindak seperti itu.

Dengan lunglainya Sakura berjalan mendekati laci yang berada disebelah ranjangnya. Ia mengambil gunting.

'Cesh cesh'

Dicobanya gunting itu, dan menunjukkannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Sakura, jangan. Aku sahabatmu." Teriak Sasuke sedikit panik melihat Sakura yang mendekatkan gunting itu padanya.

Perlahan tapi pasti gunting itu semakin mendekat~ Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

'Cesh cesh'

Bukan mencabik tubuh lelaki itu, wanita itu malah menggunting kemeja Sasuke sampai lepas dari tubuh lelaki itu.

Sasuke membuka matanya lagi. Dilihatnya tubuhnya yang kini bertelanjang dada.

Sakura mencampakkan bekas guntingan kemeja Sasuke sembarangan.

"Kita mulai Gaara-_'kun'_? _.hik..hik_." Masih dengan mabuknya, Sakura melepas kancing bajunya~sampai kini ia tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Ia sangat terkejut melihat aksi sahabat wanitanya itu. Sedikit rona merah menyembur di kedua pipinya.

"Gaara-_'kun'_~~"

Namun Sasuke kembali mendongak. Sakit sekali. Hati pria _raven_ itu tercabik-cabik saat Sakura terus salah mengucapkan namanya.

"Hentikan Sakura! Aku bukan Gaara." Teriak Sasuke.

Wanita mabuk itu tidak merespon, dengan tubuh tanpa benang itu ia kembali mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, rasanya ia sangat malu diperlakukan wanita seperti ini. Dimana harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha.

Sakura duduk dipangkuan Sasuke-membuat lelaki itu tersentak. Kini posisi mereka berhadapan. Wanita itu memungut kembali bibir lelaki yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke mencengkram kuat bedcover ranjang itu-ia berusaha mengendalikan nafsunya yang semakin mencuat kala Sakura terus memainkan mulutnya dengan agresif.

Dan selanjutnya permainan panas pun terjadi dengan Sasuke yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

...

Sakura membenamkan kepalanya ia benamkan di dada milik Sasuke. Sakura telah melemas begitu juga Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke berkaca.

**_"semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa setelah ini"_**

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi tiba, sinar matahari menyeruak dibalik gorden jendela. Menembus dan menyilaukan mata gadis bersurai merah muda.

Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Kepalanya pusing, badannya terasa sakit dan pegal. Bagaimana tidak- semalaman ia tidur terduduk dipangkuan sahabat semasa kecilnya itu, belum lagi sesuatu yang menusuk selangkangannya.

Ia terkejut mendongakkan wajahnya, matanya membulat hebat melihat wajah Sahabatnya memucat. Lelaki itu sedang terlelap seperti sangat kelelahan. Tangan kanannya terborgol.

Perlahan wanita itu bangkit dari tubuh sahabatnya.

Ia menggeleng tidak percaya. Sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya.

"Apa yang kulakukan?"

Sakura dengan cepat menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubunya. Ia berlari menuju lemari pakaiannya, ia mengambil selimut lagi dan menutupi badan Sasuke.

Pelahan mata Sasuke terbuka-kala merasakan benda lembut dan hangat menutupi tubuhnya.

Ia pandang lekat mata wanita yang tengah memandangnya gusar. Fikirannya berputar mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Sasuke-'_kun_'.. Ke..napa bisa?"

Sakura memandang wajah pucat Sasuke dan mata sayu seakan kelelahan, ia sungguh merasa bersalah dengan pria itu. Belum lagi keperwananya yang telah ia jaga sudah punah.

Pria itu hanya diam-memandang wanita itu dengan pandangan yang susah dijelaskan.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-'_kun_'." Sakura berhambur memeluk tubuh pria itu, air mata membasahi pipinya . Ia sungguh sangat menyesal atas insiden memalukan yang semalam ia lakukan dengan sahabat yang ia sayangi itu.

"Sudah, kau jangan menangis . Seharusnya aku melarangmu lebih keras untuk tidak mabuk semalam." Dengan tangan sebelah yg tak terikat, ia membelai rambut sahabatnya.

Gadis itu terus terisak dalam pelukan sahabat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

* * *

'BRUAG'

"Sasuke-'_kun_'. Aku hamil." Ucap wanita musim semi itu pada pria _'raven'_ yang sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya. Nafasnya terengal setelah berlari.

Pria itu membulatkan matanya hebat, ia tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Mengingat dirinya melesatkan cairannya dilubang kewanitaan gadis itu dua minggu yang lalu.

"Sasuke-_'kun'_." merasa tidak direspon, wanita itu mendekati Sasuke.

Pria itu bingung, ia ingin sekali bertanggung jawab atas benihnya yang berada di tubuh Sakura-sanggat ingin bersama dengan Sakura yang ia cintai. Namun rasa sakit mengujur di hatinya kala mengingat gadis itu yang terus mengucapkan nama orang lain saat melakukan hal 'itu' dengannya. Bahkan kata cinta tidak pernah terucap dari mulut gadis itu untuknya.

Ia menghela nafasnya sekali.

"Baiklah, aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan menikahimu. "

"~~Sasuke-_'kun'_, tapi kau tahukan aku hanya mencintai Gaara." Sakura memelas.

Lelaki itu menghela nafasnya, inilah yang ditakutkannya.

Sasuke akhirnya mengangguk dengan sedikit senyum terpaksanya. " Ya aku tahu itu."

**_"Walaupun hatimu tidak bersamaku, setidaknya aku akan sesalu berada disampingmu."_**

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Selamat ya _'teme'_. Sakura-_chan_." Pria berambut kuning jabrik sedang menggendong bayi kecil yang sedang tertidur . Pria itu bernama Naruto~memberi selamat pada teman kerja nya.

"Selamat ya Sasuke-_kun_, Sakura-_'chan'_. " Wanita yang berdiri disamping Naruto juga memberi selamat pada teman suaminya. Ya itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata.

"Terima kasih Naruto, Hinata-_'chan'_."

"wah.. bayimu lucu sekali." seru Sakura melihat bayi yang berada digendongan Naruto.

"oh iya Hinata, bagaimana rasanya melahirkan?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gadis berambut indigo sepinggang itu lalu berbisik.

"a..no..Sakit pada awalnya saja Sakura-'_chan_'." Hinata memainkan kedua jari telunjunknya, wajahnya memerah menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Terlalu cepat kau bertanya itu Sakura-'_chan_'. Kau pasti ingin cepat-cepat memiliki bayi kan?" ejek Naruto menyeringai.

"eh?"

Sakura terkejut. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya. Dasar bodoh, kenapa ia bertanya hal seperti itu. Untung saja yang menjawab pertanyaannya adalah pria bodoh, Jika tadi pria itu Shikamaru, mungkin ia akan curiga.

"apa salahnya bertanya?" ucap Sakura mengalihkan.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah lucu Sakura.

Berboyong-boyong tamu undangan memberi selamat pada pengantin baru itu. Tidak ada yang curiga termasuk orang tua mereka sekalipun. Semenjak kecil mereka sudah bersama, jadi tidak ada yang heran ketika sekarang mereka menikah.

"Selamat yaa~."

"Semoga sampai nenek kakek~."

"Terima kasih." Senyum Sakura.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku akan tidur diluar." Ucap Sasuke.

Mereka kini berada di kamar pengantin. Rumah hadiah pernikahan yang diberikan keluarga Uchiha untuk sepasang pengantin baru ini.

"Tidak perlu Sasuke-_'kun_', lagi pula kita sudah menikah." Tahan Sakura menuju kasurnya.

"Kita hanya tidur bersama. Kau ingat dulu kita pernah tidur siang bersama?" Tambah Sakura lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk. Benar juga ucapan Sakura, perlahan ia menuju kasur itu juga. Ia baringkan tubuhnya di kasur itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_.." Panggil Sakura. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke yang terbaring.

Sasuke tidak terlalu terkejut, karna Sakura juga selalu bersikap manja padanya.

"Terima kasih, sudah menjadi kakak yang baik buatku selama ini." Ucap Sakura.

'Dug'

**_"hanya sebatas kakak?"_**

Hati Sasuke perih, bagaimana bisa wanita ini hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakaknya. Namun dengan terpaksa ia mengangguk.

"Sasuke-_'kun'_.."

"Iya?" Sasuke mendongak.

"Aku sangat merindukan Gaara, aku sangat takut kalau ia tahu soal kehamilanku." Ucap Sakura masih membenamkan kepalanya pada dada sahabat yang kini menjadi suaminya itu.

"_**Kenapa kau selalu berkata soal Gaara? Apakah kau tidak sadar akan aku yang selalu didekatmu?"**_

"Selama ia tidak mengunjungimu , kau akan tetap aman." Ucap Sasuke menenangkan sambil membelai puncak kepala Sakura.

"Kalau saja aku tidak mabuk saat itu pasti kita tidak akan seperti ini." Sakura meringkuk sedih

**_"Aku bahagia. Tapi aku juga sakit saat mengetahui penyesalanmu akan ini. Sakit sekali."_**

.

.

.

* * *

"Hallo Sasuke-_kun_, aku kurang enak badan. Bisakah kau pulang sekarang?" Ucap Sakura bertelefon pada Sasuke.

"Iya iya Sakura-_'chan'_, aku akan pulang sekarang."

"_'Arigatou_' .Aku tungguya." Sakura mematikan telfonnya.

Wanita yang kandungannya tengah memasuki bulan ke-5 ini sedang kurang enak badan. Perutnya terus merasakan mual.

Walaupun ia kini sudah menyandang nama Uchiha di belakang namanya- namun ia masih berhubungan baik dengan kekasih _long distance_ nya, Gaara. Ia sangat menyembunyikan kehamilan dan pernikahannya dari Gaara, pria berambut merah dan mempunyai _tatto_ bertuliskan huruf kanji _'ai'_ di dahinya.

Setiap malam Sakura tertawa renyah diranjangnya sambil bertelefon dengan Gaara~~dan itu sukses membuat pria bermata _onyx_ yang kini menjadi suaminya sangat sedih .

Tapi mau berbuat apa?

.

"Aku pulang." Sasuke mengucapkan salam. Ia melangkahkan kakinya besar, meletakkan tas nya di sofa lalu berhambur menemui istirnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sakura-_chan_?" Ucap Sasuke panik melihat gadis bermata hijau itu memucat.

Betapa ia mengkhawatirkan wanita itu.

Setiap hari semakin mencintai Sakura, namun itulah kelemahannya. Ia terlalu pengecut untuk mengungkapkan.

"Aku kurang enak badan." ucap anak tunggal keluarga Haruno itu berbaring dikasurnya.

perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya dan duduk di sebelah Sakura yang terbaring.

"Kita ke dokter ya?" saran Sasuke pada istrinya.

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku hanya rindu dengan Gaara-_kun_."

"kenapa kau selalu berbicara tentang Gaara? sedangkan ia tidak pernah ada saat kau sedang seperti ini!" Uchiha bungsu itu menatap tajam wajah istrinya. Ucapan Sakura tadi benar-benar mengganggunya.

Sakura terkejut melihat Sasuke yang membentaknya. Matanya melotot memandang wajah kesal Sasuke. Perlahan wanita itu meneteskan air matanya.

"maafkan aku Sakura. " pria _'raven'_ itu menghela nafasnyas sekali, ia menyesal tengah membentak istrinya yang sedang hamil.

"Kau tidak pernah mengerti keinginan ku Sasuke-_kun_. " Sakura berteriak, ditariknya selimut berwarna putih cream itu~lalu ia berbaring memunggungi Sasuke.

Beginilah kalau Sasuke berani mengatai Gaara. Bahkan sahabat semasa kecilnya yang sudah menjadi istrinya itu membela lelaki lain. Sakit sekali rasanya.

.

.

* * *

Pria beriris _onyx_ itu sedang duduk diruang televisi, ia tidak mau mengganggu istrinya yang sedang _'ngambek'_ padanya.

"Sasuke-_'kun'_, Hari ini aku tidak memasak. kau makan saja diluar." Sambil memegangi perut buncitnya, Sakura berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan melewati Sasuke.

Sasuke mendongkakkan sedikit wajahnya pada Sakura. Bukan, bukan karna Sakura sedang ngambek maka gadis itu tidak memasakkan makanan untuknya.

Sudah berapa lama gadis itu tidak membuat makanan untuk suaminya. Ah tidak terhitung, mungkin semenjak kehamilannya memasuki bulan keempat-hampir setiap hari Sakura tidak memasak. Dan Sasuke memakluminya karna Sakura tengah mengandung.

.

"Aku benci bayi ini... ahhhhhhhrrrg. "

Sasuke terdongak mendengar Suara teriakan. Dengan sigap ia berlari menuju asal suara. Ia tahu bahwa teriakan itu berasal dari mulut istrinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke terkejut melihat Sakura yang memukul-mukul perutnya sambil terduduk di balkon lantai atas rumahnya.

"Aku benci bayi ini.. aku benci.. Karnanya aku jadi susah bertemu dengan Gaara."

'Deg'

Sasuke terpaku, Sakit sekali menurutnya. Sakit karna benihnya yang ada dalam tubuh istrinya dibenci.

"Dasar kandungan brengsek! aku benci. " wanita itu terus memukul perutnya dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Sadarlah! Kau sedang sakit! jangan memperburuk keadaanmu~" teriak Sasuke sambil menjambak rambut belakangnya. Ia sangat frustasi mendengar teriakan Sakura.

Sakura sontak terdiam mendengar Sasuke berkata keras. Sakura mendengus kesal, perlahan ia berjalan meninggalkan suaminya di atap balkon.

Pemuda tampan itu mengelus permukaan wajahnya kasar. Ia tidak mengerti harus berbuat apalagi agar Sakura tenang.

Pemuda itu merutuki dirinya, mengapa ini semua terjadi padanya.

**_"Kau boleh marah padaku! Tapi jangan salahkan bayi yang tidak bersalah itu."_**.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya, belakangan ini tidurnya sangat tidak nyenyak. Melihat Sakura terus meminta hal yang aneh pada malam hari.

"Sasuke-_kun_.. Aku ingin makan kentang goreng." Ucap wanita berambut merah muda dengan manjanya.

Lelaki itu melirik jam beker di atas meja kecil yang menunjukkan pukul 2.37 pagi.

Lagi lagi Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Demi wanita dan sibuah hatinya. Masih dengan mata sayunya ia bangkit dari ranjangnya hendak menuju dapur.

Sakura juga ikut bangkit mengikuti suaminya sambil memegang perut buncitnya.

.

Sesampainya didapur, Sasuke langsung mengambil beberapa kentang didalam kulkas. Ia kupas kentang itu dengan pisau pengupas, lalu ia iris dengan bentuk korek api.

Pekerjaan yang sangat tidak suka ia lakukan adalah memasak. Namun lagi-lagi karna istrinya... Ah sudahla.

Sakura dengan setianya bertengger di meja makan sambil memandangi Sasuke yang sedang lihainya memasak sambil menggunakan apron yang biasa Sakura gunakan.

Sasuke mencelupkan irisan-irisan kentang tadi pada minyak yang sudah ia panaskan di atas wajan.

"Sakura-_chan, _kau sudah tidak marah padaku? Aku minta maaf atas perkataanku tadi siang."Ucap Sasuke sambil menggongseng kentang tadi.

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa, aku juga minta maaf karna terlalu egois padamu." Aku Sakura.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Senang sekali rasanya Sakura tidak marah lagi.

"Waah, kentangku... " Sasuke panik, sangking asiknya ia bercanda tawa dengan Sakura-ia tidak merasakan bahwa kentang yang ia goreng sudah kelewat coklat.

Perlahan ia tiriskan kentang-kentang tadi di piring.

"Maaf Sakura, kentangnya sedikit gosong." Ucap Sasuke menyodorkan piring berisi kentang goreng.

Tanpa menjawab, Sakura langsung menyantap kentang goreng tadi.

"Enak~" angguk Sakura sambil mengunyah kentang tadi dengan ria.

"Eh?" Sasuke penasaran, ia ambil satu kentang tadi lalu memakannya. Sungguh rasanya sangat pahit. Ia langsung mengambil air lalu meminumnya. Ia memandang Sakura yang dengan enaknya memakan kentang gosong tadi.

Dasar wanita hamil.

.

.

* * *

Keringat mengujur mengaliri pelipis pemuda _raven_ itu. Ia menutup matanya sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura-seakan tidak perduli lagi dengan _image_ _cool_nya.

"Ayo Sakura..kau pasti bisa." Sasuke sedikit berjongkok di samping ranjang istrinya yang sedang berjuang.

"Tarik nafasmu perlahan.." Ucap wanita bermasker dan berpakaian serbah hijau. Ia dokter yang menangani persalinan Sakura.

" .hu...aaaaaarh." Sakura berteriak, ia sedang bertarung dengan maut. Keringat memenuhi skujur tubuhnya.

Sasuke sungguh merasa ketakutan melihat Sakura yang merasa kesakitan.

"Terus, sedikit lagi. Kepalanya sudah kelihatan." Ucap dokter itu lagi.

"Atur nafasmu Sakura." Sasuke sedikit mengeringkan keringat istrinya dengan tisu.

"Hu ..hu. Ennnnggg."

"Ayo sedikit lagi."

"Enngg...eeeng.. Aaaaagh." Teriak Saskura.

"Oekk..oekk." Terdengarlah suara bayi yang sedari tadi diperjuangkan untuk keluar.

"Selamat, bayi anda laki-laki." Dokter tadi menggendong bayi yang masih berlumuran darah itu.

"Suster..tolong bawa bayi ini." Ucap dokter itu tadi pada assistentnya bermaksud membersihkan tubuh mungil makhluk belum berdosa itu.

"Akhirnya anak kita lahir Sakura." Sasuke tersenyum bahagia. Perasaannya saat ini benar-benar tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

.

Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya suster tadi kembali membawa bayi mungil itu dan memberi bayi itu pada Sakura.

Sakura mengecup pipi mungil bayinya.

"Kau sungguh tampan seperti..."

"Aku pastinya." Potong Sasuke cepat lalu ikut mengecup pipi bayi yang sedang didekap ibunya.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Eh tunggu? Kau berkata aku tampan?" Sasuke menyeringai.

Sakura tidak menjawab, ia hanya dengan sibuk memilin pipi sang bayi.

Sasuke mendengus, ia merasa diabaikan.

"Baiklah sayang. Otousan akan menamaimu dengan nama...Ryuki."

.

.

* * *

Disebuah perbukitan indah, terdapat banyak sekali keluarga yang bertamasya-mengingat ini adalah hari Minggu.

Lelaki kecil berusia hampir 6 tahun dengan sibuknya bermain mobil dengan remote controlnya. Rambut biru dongker model _emo_nya berterbangan tertiup angin sepoi. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal, mobil-mobilannya menggelinding jauh hingga masuk kedalam selokan kecil.

"_Otoucan_..mobil Ryuki." Tunjuk pria kecil itu pada mobil yang jatuh menggelinding dengan ucapan _celat_nya. Ia menggembungkan pipinya menatap ayahnya yang sedang duduk santai ditikar bersama ibunya.

Pria yang merasa dipanggil oleh buah hatinya, langsung bangkit dan menuju anaknya.

"Uh anak _otuchan_. " Ucap Sasuke sambil menggendong anaknya-dan menuju selokan kecil tak berair itu lalu mengambil mobil mobilan milik anaknya.

"Yaah. Mobil Ryuki kotor _otouchan_." Gerutu lelaki kecil bermanik mirip dengan ayahnya itu.

"Sini biar _kaasan_ bersihkan." Ucap Sakura memanggil buah hatinya yang masih digendong Sasuke.

Ryuki membuang tatapan pada ibunya. Ia mendengus kesal. "Tidak." Ucapnya mengembungkan pipi.

"Tidak boleh seperti itu pada _kaasan_mu." Sasuke membopong tubuh Ryuki menuju tempat Sakura bersantai.

"Ryuki masih marah ya sama _kaasan_?" Ucap Sakura memberi wajah sedinya pada Ryuki yang mendekat padanya.

".." Tidak ada jawaban dari sang anak. Ia semakin mengalihkan wajahnya, ia tidak mau melihat ibunya.

Bagaimana tidak marah? Ibunya menjemput dirinya di TK dengan seorang pria berambut merah yang bukan ayahnya sendiri.

Ya Sakura memang begitu. Setelah anaknya sudah cukup besar, ia sedikit bebas bertemu dengan kekasihnya Gaara yang sudah sering mengunjunginya kembali-ya walaupun hanya seminggu sekali,karna Gaara tidak menetap lama.

Yang membuat Ryuki sangat marah, saat ibunya tidak mengakui dirinya sebagai darah dagingnya didepan Gaara.

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke, seperti memberikan Sasuke sebuah isyarat.

"Ryuki.. _Kaachan_ kan sudah minta maaf." Ucap Sasuke pada anakya.

"Tidak _otouchan_. _Kaachan_ tidak mengakui Ryuki sebagai anaknya. _Kaachan_ bilang pada paman Gaara, kalau _kaachan_ Ryuki yang sebenarnya sudah lama meninggal." Aku pria kecil _copy_an Sasuke itu pada ayahnya masih dengan ucapan cadelnya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

"**_Begitu sayangkah kau pada lelaki itu,sehingga buah hatimu sendiri tidak kau akui?_**"

"Benar begitu yang kau ucapkan Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan.

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya dan mengangguk. Yah mau gimana lagi? Ia takut Gaara mengetahui yang sebenarnya lalu meninggalkan dirinya. Perlahan air mata menjatuhi pipinya.

Kadang dirinya merasa dongkol melihat buah hatinya yang selalu cerewet seperti ayahnya yang _overprotectif_ pada Sakura. Tapi disatu sisi Ryuki juga anaknya yang keluar dari rahimnya.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya sekali. Hatinya sangat sakit mengingat Sakura yang tidak mengakui anaknya didepan Gaara. Tapi disatu sisi hatinya juga sakit melihat istrinya menitikan air mata.

"_Kaachan_ mengapa nangis?" Lelaki kecil nan polos itu bergerak memberi istruksi pada ayahnya untuk menurunkannya.

"_Kaachan_ jangan nangis." Ryuki mendekati ibunya yang mengeluarkan bulir air dari matanya.

Sakura menggeleng, ia menunduk. Ia merasa gagal menjaga anaknya.

"Sudah. Jangan nangis. Hikss hikss." Ryuki yang melihat ibunya menangis-ikut mengeluarkan air mata. Ia peluk ibunya dengan erat.

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. "Kenapa Ryuki ikut menangis?" Tanya Sakura sambil menghapus air mata pria kecilnya.

"Hikss..hikss." Ryuki tidak menjawab, ia terus menangis senggugukan.

Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya pada Ryuki dan Sakura.

"Anak _otousan_ tidak boleh cengeng." Ucap Sasuke menepuk puncak kepala Ryuki dan itu sukses membuat sikecil Uchiha itu terdiam dan menggembungkan pipinya.

**_"Kau lihat Sakura? Bahkan anak sepolos ini akan menangis melihat air matamu."_**

.

.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Ryuki yang ke enam tahun.

Sasuke dan Ryuki sedang duduk dikursi meja makan dengan kue ulang tahun yang dibeli Sasuke sepulang ia kerja.

"Kenapa _kaachan_ lama sekali pulangnya? Ryuki gak mau tiup lilin kalau _kaachan_ belum pulang." Ucap anak tunggal Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya dimeja. Ia sangat kesal. Sudah dari pukul 7 malam ia menunggu ibunya-dan sekarang sudah pukul 9.45 malam.

"Sabar ya Ryuki, sebentar lagi _kaasan_ mu pulang." Sasuke mengelus puncak kepala anaknya. Matanya terus melihat jam dinding yang bertengger di dinding. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan pada Ryuki kalau ibunya sedang berkencan dengan Gaara.

.

"Ya ampun, aku sampai lupa." Sakura yang sedang berkencan dengan Gaara disebuah cafe resto mendadak menepuk dahinya. Ia lupa dengan janjinya pada buah hatinya.

"Ada apa Sakura-_chan_?"Tanya pria yang sedang duduk didepan Sakura.

"Aku lupa. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Ryuki. Dia memintaku untuk hadir. " Sakura perlahan bangkit dari kursinya.

"Aku pulang naik taksi saja, maaf ya Gaara-_kun_." Sakura mengecup pipi kekasihnya lalu pergi meninggalkan lelaki itu. "Jaaah."

"Duh, pasti Ryuki marah besar." Ucap Sakura berlari kecil sambil melihat arlojinya.

.

Sesampainya di kediamannya.

"Aku pulang." Sakura memasuki rumahnya.

Tidak ada sahutan, perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya mencari-cari anak dan suaminya.

"Eh..?" Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya. Ia melihat suami dan anaknya tertidur dengan kepala bertengger di meja makan.

Perlahan didekatkannya dirinya pada kedua lelaki kembar tapi beda itu.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan Sakura."

Sakura benar-benar terkejut saat mendapati Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Kau tahu Ryuki sudah menunggumu dari pukul berapa?" Sasuke sedikit mengencangkan suaranya.

"Aku lupa. " Alasan Sakura sambil membuang wajahnya.

"Lupa? Istri dan ibu seperti apa kau ini. " Kemarahan Sasuke sudah memuncak.

"Aku lelah Sasuke. Kau jangan memancing kemarahanku." Teriak Sakura, dan itu sukses membangunkan Ryuki.

"Kenapa ribut-ribut?" Ucap Ryuki dengan mata sipitnya.

"Ayo Ryuki, _kaasan_ temani kau tidur." Dengan wajah kesalnya pada Sasuke,ia mencoba menarik tangan Ryuki.

"Tidak. Jangan sentuh Ryuki." Lelaki kecil itu menggembungkan pipinya. Untuk sekali lagi ia kesal dengan ibunya. Ryuki mendekati ayahnya, tangannya ia julurkan keatas-memberi instruksi pada sang ayah untuk menggendongnya.

Sasuke pun sedikit berjongkok lalu menggendong anaknya dan meninggalkan Sakura sendiri diruang makan.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya melihat punggung Sasuke yang membawa Ryuki semakin menjauh. Ia menunduk, rasanya kesal sekali tidak diperdulikan.

.

.

* * *

Seminggu berlalu semenjak kegagalan ulang tahun Ryuki.

"Tidur yang nyenyak ya anak _otuchan_, mimpi yang indah." Sasuke mengecup dahi anaknya yang sudah terlelap menuju dunia mimpi. Sudah hampir sejam Sasuke membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur pada lelaki kecilnya dan itu sukses membuat Ryuki teridur.

Matanya melirik sekilas pada jam beker yang terletak disebelah ranjang kamar anaknya ini.

"Pukul 22.00. Dan Sakura belum juga pulang."Gumamnya.

Ia meraih handpone dari dalam saku celananya-bermaksud akan menghubungi Sakura, namun belum lagi tangannya mengusap layar benda kotak itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel rumahnya.

'Tingnung tingnung'

Sasuke beranjak dari ranjang Ryuki yang terlelap. Ia hendak menuju pintu dan membukakannya.

'Ckrek'

. . . . . .

"Gaara-_kun_. _Hik..hik._"


	2. Haruno Sakura

_Ckrek'_

"Gaara-_kun_. Hik..hik." Ucap Sakura melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumahnya. Ia tengah mabuk saat ini dengan cepat ia memeluk suaminya yang ia gumamkan sebagai Gaara itu.

Sasuke menggeleng melihat Sakura yang mabuk. Ia sudah tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Ini adalah kebiasaan Sakura. Sehari sebelum bertemu dengan Gaara,ia selalu memabuk beratkan dirinya.

.

**"Diary Mata Hati"**

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

**Author : Eng**

**Pair : Sasuke dan Sakura**

**Rated : M**

**Bahasa Indonesia**

**Warning : Mature content, kata kasar**

**OOC, TYPO**

**Special 2 Shoot**

**.**

Inilah yang sangat Sasuke takutkan, Wanita ini menjadi _agresif_ saat sedang mabuk. Ia pasti akan mengikat Sasuke dan menyetubuhinya dengan kasar. Yang paling membuat hati pemuda _raven_ itu sakit-saat wanita ini terus meyerukan nama Gaara disela desahannya.

Hal itu juga membuat Sasuke sedikit bingung tentang rasa yang di alaminya. Apakah ia harus menikmatinya?

Berterima kasihla pada Gaara yang semakin rajin menemui Sakura.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun._ Hari ini aku akan bertemu dengan Gaara." Sakura menghela nafasnya sambil mengoleskan selai pada lapis roti. Wajah nya menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah pada pipinya saat mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Kau yang menjemput Ryuki ya." Pinta Sakura memberi sepotong roti tadi dipiring suaminya.

"Aku tidak mau Ryuki tahu banyak tentang aku dan Gaara."

Sasuke mengangguk. Yah, inilah resikonya. Tidak masalah baginya asal ia terus bersama dengan Sakura.

"Ryuki sudah siap _otouchan ._ayo kita pergi ." Ucap Ryuki yang kembali sehabis mencuci tangannya di wastafel.

"Jangan lupa habiskan _bento_mu ya Ryuki." Sakura memasukkan bekal makanan kedalam tas kecil anaknya. Sakura sedikit berjongkok lalu memasangkan tas ransel tadi pada punggung anaknya.

"Jangan nakal disekolah ya Ryuki."Sakura mengecup kedua pipi anaknya.

Ryuki mengangguk lalu membalas mengecup pipi ibunya.

Sasuke bangkit dari kursi meja makan itu lalu menggandeng tangan anaknya.

"Aku pergi duluya Sakura-_chan_." Sasuke melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura diikuti oleh Ryuki.

Ia harus mengantar Ryuki ke sekolahnya sebelum ia berangkat ke kantornya.

Sakura tersenyum manis dan membalas lambaian kedua lelaki yang menuju mobilnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sakura menyetir mobilnya sendiri. Ia ingin berjumpa dengan Gaara. Sedikit aneh menurutnya-tumbenan Gaara menyuruhnya datang sendiri menemuinya. Tidak seperti biasanya, Gaara selalu menjemputnya.

Dengan senangnya ia melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat yang sudah Gaara dan dirinya janjikan untuk bertemu. Konoha park jam 1 siang.

Sesampainya di Konoha park, ia langsung memarkirkan mobilnya. Gadis musim semi itu dengan anggunnya turun dari mobil maticnya. Gaun hijau yang ia pakai membuat dirinya menjadi wanita sempurna hari ini.

Perlahan matanya menatap dan mencari sosok yang ia temui.

"Sakura-_chan._" Teriak lelaki berambut merah melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan.

Itu dia yang dicari-cari Sakura. Dengan senyum mengambang di wajahnya, ia berlari kecil menuju lelaki itu.

Namun langkahnya berhenti saat dirinya semakin jelas melihat seorang wanita berambut coklat sebahu sedang berjalan sangat dekat dengan kekasihnya.

"Sakura-_chan." _Panggil lelaki itu lagi.

Sakura menatap wanita itu.

"Eh ? " Sakura terheran saat wanita berambut coklat itu lancang menggandeng tangan kekasihnya.

"~Sakura, ini maksudku mengajakmu bertemu."

Ucap pria yang bernama Gaara itu-memulai pembicaraannya. Ia berdiri temapt di depan Sakura.

"Kenalkan Matsuri, ini Sakura yang sering kuceritakan padamu. " Gaara memperkenalkan Sakura pada wanita yang masih menggandeng tangannya.

"Dan ini Matsuri istriku." Sambung Gaara lagi.

Matsuri tersenyum ramah pada Sakura.

'Deg'

"Apa maksud dari semua ini Gaara-_kun?_" Sakura membelalakkan matanya mendengar penuturan kekasihnya yang mengiris hati.

"Aku sudah memiliki tunangan-lama sebelum aku mengenalmu. Mungkin ini hal yang tepat bagimu untuk tahu. 2 minggu yang lalu kami resmi menikah. " Tutur pemuda Sabaku itu pada Sakura.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya yang sudah berkaca kaca. Rasanya ia ingin menangis.

tiba-tiba Matsuri menuliskan sesuatu di sebuah kertas berukuran kecil,lalu memberikannya pada Sakura.

'_Aku tidak bisa berbicara. Aku senang kau menjaga Gaara saat aku sedang koma dan tidak bisa memberinya senyuman. Terima kasih_'

Setelah membaca memo itu, Sakura menatap nanar wajah wanita yang tersenyum ramah padanya.

Ia sangat kesal, namun hatinya juga terharu melihat wanita itu.

Tanpa berkata apa-apalagi,Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya lalu berlari sekencangnya menuju mobilnya. Ia tinggalkan keluarga yang sedang menatapnya dengan aneh.

.

"_Brengsek_" Sakura memukul kemudi stirnya. Ia menangis sejadinya. Sakit sekali. Penuturan itu sukses membuat kepalanya seperti tertimpa ribuan beton.

Dengan air mata yang terus menelusuri pipi putihnya, ia melajukan mobilnya. Tanpa arah dan tujuan yang pasti-ia hanya ingin menenangkan fikirannya dulu.

Tiba-tiba handponenya berbunyi, dengan cepat ia meraih handpone itu dari jok disebelahnya. Ia lihat yang menelpon ternyata suaminya,Sasuke. Namun saat akan menekan icon hijau di layar , benda kotak itu terjatuh dibawah kakinya. Sakura sedikit menunduk dan merogoh handphone tadi dengan sebelah tangannya.

Dapat. Namun saat ia kembali menatap lurus jalanan, yang ia lihat adalah truk yang berjalan mendekati mobilnya.

Sakura panik, ia membanting stirnya ke arah kanan, Mobilnya sukses mendarat meluncur ke dalam jurang. "Aaaaarrrg."

.

.

.

Seorang pria sedang duduk dengan setianya dikursi yang terletak disebelah ranjang istrinya. Wajahnya menatap sedih istrinya yang seperti orang ketakutan. Setelah kedua orang tua Sakura berpamit pulang karna ada urusan penting, maka Sasukelah yang diberi kepercayaan untuk menjaga Sakura.

Selang infus, bau obat-obatan menandakan bahwa dirinya sedang berada diruma sakit.

Wanita yang kedua matanya sedang diperban itu menggengam erat tangan suaminya. Sudah seminggu yang lalu ia koma-sebelum ia dipindahkan keruangan ini.

Ia ketakutan, sangat sesak menurutnya. Fikirannya masih berputar mengingat hal yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

"_Otouchan_.._Kaachan_." Panggil seorang anak kecil yang sedang digandeng oleh nenek dan kakek Uchihanya. Pria kecil itu berhambur memeluk tubuh ibundanya.

"Kau sudah pulang sekolah Ryuki? " Tanya Sakura sambil meraba-raba letak kepala anaknya lalu mengelusnya.

"Sudah _kaachan_. _obachan_ dan _ojichan_ yang menjemputku."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Sakura?" Tanya Wanita berambut hitam panjang bernama Mikoto. Ia adalah ibunda Sasuke.

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menjabarkan keadaannya kini.

"Permisi. Kita akan membuka perbannya sekarang." Seorang dokter masuk dengan assistantnya.

Sasuke bangkit lalu melepaskan genggaman tangan Sakura, ia memberi akses untuk dokter itu.

Perlahan dokter itu mengambil gunting yang diberikan suster disebelahnya, ia menggunting pelan perban yang menutupi mata Sakura.

"Sekarang buka matamu perlahan." Suruh dokter itu pada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk, perlahan tapi pasti ia membuka matanya.

"Gelap? Dok kenapa Gelap?" Tanya Sakura ketakutan setelah membuka lebar matanya.

Sasuke panik, ia berlari menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Dokter tadi menggeleng. Ia mengeluarkan senter kecil dari dalam saku nya. Dokter itu menyenter kedua bola mata Sakur.

Sekali lagi ia menggeleng lalu menyimpan kembali senter kedalam sakunya.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"Ucap dokter itu memanggil Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk, perlahan ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari istrinya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah." Sasuke mencoba menenangkan istrinya yang menggeleng kalang kabut akan kegelapan.

"_Kaasan_, **_otusan_** aku titip Sakura dan Ryuki. Ryuki,jangan nakal ya. _Otousan_ akan kembali."

Perlahan Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura dan keluarganya- mengikuti dokter tadi yang lebih duluan keluar.

.

"Sakura mengalami kebutaan. "Lelaki berjas putih menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menatap lurus Sasuke yang duduk tepat dihadapannya.

Sasuke menunduk, sangat sedih rasanya mendengar orang tercintanya mengalami kebutaan.

"Tolong jangan terlalu memporsir Sakura dulu, biarlah dia tenang sampai ia bisa menerima semuanya." Timpal dokter itu lagi.

_**"Tenanglah . Aku tetap mencintaimu apa adanya."**_

.

.

"Pelan Sakura..hati hati." Sasuke membopong tubuh Sakura turun dari mobilnya. Mereka telah tiba dirumah kebanggaan mereka. Sakura sudah diperbolehkan beristirahat dirumah oleh pihak rumah sakit. Hari ini adalah hari minggu, jadi Sasuke sedang tidak bekerja.

"Ryuki, tolong tutup pintu mobilnya . "

"Oke _otouchan_."

.

"Kau lapar Sakura-chan?" Tanya Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Sakura di ranjangnya.

Sakura menggeleng, wajahnya nampak murung. Ia terus menerus menunduk.

Ryuki yang melihat kemurungan di wajah ibunya-perlahan mendekati Sakura.

"_Kaachan_ kenapa sedih? " Ryuki naik ke ranjang dan duduk disebelah ibunya.

Sakura tidak menjawab.

Fikiran gadis bersurai merah muda itu berputar. Belum lagi soal Gaara, kini ia harus perlahan menerima keadaannya yang buta.

"Sakura, kau makan ya. Biar kuam..."

"Pergilah dari sini. Aku tidak butuh kaliaaaaan. " Sakura berteriak sehisterisnya memotong ucapan peduli Sasuke.

Sasuke terlonjak kaget melihat Sakura.

"~Ryuki, ayo kita keluar." Ajak Sasuke bermaksud menenangkan sementara hati gadisnya.

"Tapi _otouchan_. Bagaimana dengan _kaa_~"

"Pergilah kau anak haram! " Potong Sakura berteriak.

Pria _raven itu _benar-benar terkejut saat ini. Berulang kali Sakura menyakitinya, tapi hal ini yang paling menyakitkan. Ia terbengong memandang Sakura, tubuhnya seakan menegang.

"_Kaachan_, apa itu anak haram? Kenapa _kaachan_ mengucapkannya keras? " Anak polos 6 tahunan itu mendongak melihat ibunya.

"Kalau saja aku tidak mengandungmu, mungkin sekarang aku sudah menjadi istri Gaara." Teriak Sakura.

"Dan kau SASUKE, jika saja kau tidak menelfonku, mungkin aku tidak akan buta seperti ini. " Sakura meledakkan kata kata menyakitkannya pada Sasuke.

"Sakura cukup! " Teriak Sasuke, ia mengepalkan sebelah tangannya. Sungguh sangat sakit perkataan Sakura saat ini.

_**"Bahkan kau tidak menghargai susah payahku saat ini."**_

Ryuki sangat terkejut mendengar suara teriakan dari kedua orang tuanya. Ia menangis sekuatnya.

"Ryuki. Ayo kita tinggalkan _kaasan_. Dia perlu istirahat." Ucap Sasuke memedam amarahnya lalu mengangkat tubuh anaknya yang menangis.

.

.

_**"jika saja kau tidak menelfonku, mungkin aku tidak akan buta seperti ini. "**_

Sasuke menopang kedua dagunya diatas meja kantornya. Fikirannya terus memutar kembali ucapan Sakura seminggu yang lalu. Rasa sakit itu membuat dirinya malu berbicara dengan Sakura.

_**"Hanya satu cara yang dapat mengembalikan penglihatan Sakura. Yaitu Donor Kornea."**_

_**"Berapapun harga kornea itu akan kusanggupi. Kebahagiaannya yang terpenting."**_

_**"Maaf Uchiha-sama, untuk saat ini stock kornea dirumah sakit ini sedang kosong."**_

_**"Bagaimana kalau kornea ku saja dok?"**_

_**"Tidak bisa Uchiha-sama, itu sama saja kau memberikan nyawamu."**_

Sasuke terbangun dari lamunannya saat mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

"Masuk.."

"Siang Uchiha sama. Aku adalah Notaris yang kau pinta untuk datang." Seorang lelaki berjas coklat dan menjinjing sebuah koper ditangannya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia memberi hormat pada Sasuke.

"Duduklah.."

.

.

.

"_Otouchan_ sedang apa? "

Ryuki mengagetkan acara menulis Sasuke. Perlahan ia memasukkan buku coklat miliknya kedalam laci mejanya.

"Hanya urusan kantor. " Ucap Sasuke menggendong Ryuki dan mendudukkan lelaki kecil itu dipangkuannya.

"Kenapa Ryuki belum tidur? Kan besok harus sekolah."Sasuke berbicara pada buah hatinya.

"Ryuki tidak bisa tidur. Ryuki rindu _kaasan_. Kenapa _kaasan_ tidak mau berbicara pada Ryuki?" Ucap Ryuki memandang ayahnya.

"~~_kaasan_mu kurang enak badan. Mungkin kalau sudah baikan, _kaasan_ akan berbicara padamu lagi." Sasuke mengelus surai lelaki kecil itu.

Ryuki tersenyum mengerti, lalu menangguk.

"Ryuki... ~kau ingat selalu pesan _otousan_?."

"Ryuki ingat _otouchan_, Ryuki harus selalu menjaga _kaachan_ disaat _otouchan_ tidak ada." Ryuki tersenyum pasti menantap ayahnya.

"Itu baru jagoan _otousan_. Yasudah ayo _otousan_ temani kau sampai tertidur." Sasuke bangkit sembari mengangkat tubuh anaknya.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana Sasuke-_kun_? "Tanya Sakura heran saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menggendongnya dan mendudukkannya di jok mobil.

"Tenang saja Sakura-_chan_, setelah ini kau pasti bahagia."Ucap Sasuke dengan suara senangnya.

Setelah mengantarkan Ryuki ke sekolahnya, ia kembali untuk membawa Sakura kesuatu tempat.

"Iya tapi mau kemana?"

Sasuke hanya diam dan langsung melajukan mobilnya.

.

"Bau ini, ini seperti rumah sakit."

"Bukan Sakura-_chan_. Kita sekarang sedang berada dipusat perbelanjaan." Bohong Sasuke~mendorong kursi roda yang ditumpangi Sakura.

"Kenapa seperti rumah sakit ya?"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, ia harus berbohong pada Sakura. Hari ini adalah hari dimana Sasuke dan Sakura harus melakukan serangkaian pemeriksaan.

"Sebentar ya Sakura-_chan_. Aku akan membelikanmu ice cream." Ucap Sasuke saat dirinya dan Sakura berada tepat di depan dokter. Dokter itu sudah diberi tahu sebelumnya tentang rencana Sasuke. Dan dokter itu menyetujuinya.

Pria berjas putih itu memberikan Sasuke sebuah mangkuk ice cream yang didalamnya sudah dicampurkan obat penenang. Sasuke mengangguk dan menerima ice cream tersebut lalu berjalan kembali mendekati Sakura.

"Nah, Sakura-_chan _ini ice creammu." Sasuke memberikan ice cream tadi pada tangan Sakura.

Sakura meraba mangkok kecil ice cream tadi.

"_Arigatou. " _Ucap Sakura datar.

Dengan susahnya Sakura meraba letak ice cream tadi dengan sendok kecil yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Dapat! Sakura memasukkan sendokan ice itu ke mulutnya. Enak! Rasa coklat.

Semakin banyak sendokan ice masuk kemulutnya, semakin ia merasa sangat mengantuk.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa aku jadi mengantuk?

.

.

"jadi? Kapan bisa segera dilaksanakan dok?"

"dua hari lagi, setelah semua administrasi dan surat-surat selesai. " Dokter itu duduk di kursi meja kerjanya. Ia baru saja memberikan Sasuke selembar kertas hasil serangkaian pemeriksaannya dan istrinya.

Sasuke mengangguk, tangannya memegang amplov coklat yang telah ia baca.

"kau masih punya waktu sehari lagi untuk memutuskannya." Ucap dokter tersebut memandang pria _raven _yang menunduk.

"..."

"Untuk sementara, biarkan Sakura dirawat dirumah sakit ini. " dokter tadi sedikit membetulkan letak kaca matanya.

"apapun itu untuk kebaikan Sakura. Permisi dok, aku akan menemui istriku." Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya, ia membungkuk sedikit memberi salam pada sang dokter.

.

Sasuke memasuki kamar rawat istrinya. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi yang terletak di sebelah ranjang Sakura.

"apakah itu kau Sasuke-_kun_?" tebak wanita berisir hijau itu.

Sasuke hanya diam, ia terus memperhatikan istrinya dengan senduh.

"aku tahu kau sedang berada di sampingku. " tebak Sakura lagi. "Sasuke-_kun_, jawab! Dan kenapa tanganku di infus kembali? Apa aku sedang berada di rumah sakit?"

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan istrinya, ia masih terus memandang istrinya. Matanya berkaca. Sungguh ia sangat mencintai gadis yang berada dihadapannya ini.

Sakura semakin penasaran, ia melentangkan tangannya dan meraba raba sekitarnya-sampai tangannya mendarat dipipi suaminya. Perlahan di elusnya pipi lelaki yang sudah sejak kecil bersama dengannya. Ia sangat tahu bentuk rahang siapa itu.

"eh? Sasuke-_kun_, kau menangis?" tanya Sakura saat merasakan telapak tangannya basah oleh air.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya ia memegang telapak tangan Sakura yang masih bertengger di wajahnya. " tidak, hanya keringat. "

"oh. Apa aku berada dirumah sakit?" tanya Sakura lagi.

" ya, kau berada dirumah sakit."

" lantas mengapa aku berada disini kembali?

" kau jatuh pingsan, saat kau memakan ice cream yang ku beli tadi siang." Ucap Sasuke.

"dan infus ini untuk apa? Aku hanya pingsan. Kenapa harus ber..."

"Sakura. Apa kau menyayangiku?" Sasuke memotong perkataan istrinya.

Sakura terlonjak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Ada apa gerangan sehingga bertanya seperti itu.

"Aku menyanyangimu..sebagai orang yang selalu menjagaku. Maafkan aku Sasuke-_kun_, aku selalu bertingkah kasar padamu. " Sakura melentangkan tangannya-seakan memberi instruksi pada lelaki yang duduk disebelahnya untuk segera memeluknya.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Ia memeluk gadis bertubuh mungil itu.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ maafkan aku. " Ntah mengapa air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya membasahi punggung lelaki yang ia peluk.

" kau tidak pernah sekalipun berbuat salah padaku. " ucap Sasuke menahan air matanya yang hendak jatuh lagi.

"_**Aku senang kau menyanyangiku-walaupun itu tidak seperti yang ku inginkan.**_"

"Sakura. Kau bisa menandatangani surat ini?" Sasuke melepas pelukannya. Ia mengambil map merah yang ia letakkan di atas meja.

"Surat apa itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh. Ini adalah surat administrasi yang harus kau lengkapi. " Sasuke tidak bodoh, ia tahu harus menyiapkan jawaban apa untuk mengelabuhi Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk. Ia meraba tangan Sasuke untuk menunjukkan dimana letak ia harus mencoretkan pena pada lembaran kertas itu.

Memang benar itu surat administrasi, tapi isi surat itu berlainan arah dengan apa yang difikiran Sakura kini.

.

.

"kau yakin Sasuke?" tanya kepala keluarga Uchiha itu pada anaknya.

"aku yakin. " Kini Sasuke berada di ruang tunggu rumah sakit bersama kedua orang tuanya dan kedua mertuanya.

"Lantas siapa yang akan meneruskan perusahaan kita?" ucap Lelaki yang diketahui bernama Fugaku.

"aku sudah berbicara hal ini dengan Itachi. Dan dia menyetujuinya. "

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Ryuki?" Kini ibunda Sasuke yang bertanya.

Sejenak Sasuke terdiam, ia memandang pria kecil yang sedang tertidur lelap di rengkuhannya. Sungguh tidak tega bila mengingat buah hatinya.

"Sebaiknya kau fikirkan lagi Sasuke. Sakura juga tidak akan setuju jika tahu mengenai ini." Mebuki Haruno sebagai ibunda Sakura akhirnya angkat bicara. Lelaki yang sedang duduk disebelah ibunda Sakura itu mengangguk membenarkan ucapan istrinya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi kebahagiaan untuknya." Putus Sasuke.

Kebahagiaan katamu? apa itu bisa disebut dengan kebahagiaan?oh ayolah Sasuke, kau harus berfikir lebih matang lagi.

"Baiklah kalau itu sudah menjadi keputusanmu. " Ucap Fugaku memberi izin. Mikoto mengangguk diikuti kedua mertuanya.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9.00 pagi dan hari ini adalah hari libur nasional, ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya yang tinggal beberapa jam itu dengan anak dan istrinya. Sasuke sedang menyuapkan makanan kemulut Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa kita belum juga pulang?" tanya Sakura disela-sela mengunyahnya.

"Besok atau lusa Sakura.." ucap Sasuke.

"Ryuki.. kemarilah. Kenapa bersembunyi seperti itu?" panggil Sasuke melihat buah hatinya sedari tadi berdiri jauh darinya.

"Ryuki ada disini?" tebak Sakura.

"Sini Ryuki, kaasan sudah tidak marah padamu. " ucap Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sakura. Ryuki yang dari menunduk-mendadak tersenyum lalu berlari mendekati ibundanya. Ia memeluk tubuh ibunya yang belakangan ini selalu diam padanya.

" Ryuki rindu pada _kaachan_. "

"_Kaasan_ minta maaf ya Ryuki. " Ucap Sakura sambil membelai rambut anaknya.

Tiba-tiba seorang dokter masuk kedalam kamar rawat Sakura. Dokter itu sedikit membungkuk. Ia memberi sugesti pada Sasuke untuk mengikutinya. Ini adalah waktunya.

Sasuke menganguk, ia meminta jedah sebentar untuk perpisahan terakhirnya pada anak dan istrinya.

"Sakura. Aku punya permintaan untukmu. " Sasuke bangkit lalu mengenggam tangan Sakura. Ryuki yang sedang memeluk ibunya sedikit melepaskan tubuhnya dari rengkuhan sang ibu-ia melirik ayahnya.

"Bisakah kau menyayangi Ryuki buatku ?" tanya Sasuke.

" tidak perlu kau minta, aku memang menyayanginya Sasuke-_kun. _Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau menjadi aneh?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sangat aneh menurutnya mendengar semua pertanyaan pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk. " Ryuki.. jangan membuat _Kaasan_mu lelah dan selalu ingat pesan otusan." Kini Sasuke menatap anaknya. Ryuki mengangguk, ia sudah sangat mengerti pesan yang setiap hari diucapkan oleh ayahnya.

"_Arigatou_ Sakura-_chan_, Ryuki. Aku mencintai kalian." Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura dan anaknya. Sakura terpaku. Ia berusaha mencerna apa arti ucapan Sasuke barusan. Cinta?

"oh iya. Aku hampir lupa. Aku harus pergi~ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan~" Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya pada anak dan istrinya. "Jaga _kaasan_ ya Ryuki." Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu ruangan Sakura.

"kau mau kemana Sasuke-_kun_?" ucap Sakura sedikit berteriak.

"_otouchan_ pergi sebentar _kaachan_. Ryuki yang akan bertugas menjaga _kaachan_." Lelaki kecil yang polos itu berkata pada ibunya.

Sakura mengangguk. ia mengelus kembali rambut buah hatinya. Detik selanjutnya, ia merasakan ada seseorang yang melangkah masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Permisi Sakura-_sama_. " Ucap seorang bernada wanita.

Sakura tersenyum, ia tahu itu adalah suster yang rutin mengecek keadaannya stiap hari.

Ntah apa yang dilakukan suster itu, menit setelahnya ia merasakan kepalanya sedikit berat. Ia benar-benar mengantuk. "Ryuki.. _kaasan_ ingin tidur."

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasakan ada benda aneh itu lagi menutup kedua matanya. Aneh menurutnya, ia hanya jatuh pingsan dan apa hubungan itu semua dengan matanya.

"Permisi Sakura-_sama_. " Ucap seseorang bernada lelaki masuk kedalam ruangannya.

Sakura mendongak, ia memiringkan kepalanya berusaha meraba-raba suara itu.

"kita buka perbannya ya! " ucap nada lelaki itu lagi.

Sakura mengangguk. ia benar-benar risih dengan kain dan kapas yang berbelit di matanya.

Perlahan dokter itu menggunting kain tipis itu. Suara gunting yang kini dirasakan Sakura-sampai akhirnya matanya terasa ringan karna benda benda itu sudah disingkirkan dari wajahnya.

"Perlahan buka mata anda. " dokter itu memberi instruksi yang sukses membuat Sakura kebingungan. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Sakura tidak bergeming, ia menuruti perkataan lelaki itu.

Perlahan, dengan sangat pelan-Sakura membuka kedua matanya. Samar-samar dilihatnya keluarganya telah berkumpul disebelahnya. Tunggu! Kenapa aku dapat melihat kembali?

"Penglihatanku kembali?" bukannya bahagia, ia merasakan hal aneh. Apa ini mimpi?

Perlahan digigitnya bibir bawahnya. Sakit. Pertanda semua ini bukanlah mimpi.

Keluarganya menatapnya senduh. Ada kedua mertuanya, Kedua orang tuanya, Dan ada Ryuki yang sedang tertidur di gendongan Fugaku. Lalu mengapa mereka seperti orang yang sehabis menangis. Dan tunggu! Dimana Sasuke?

"Kemana Sasuke ?" tanya Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Ia tidak mendapati lelaki itu berada diruangannya kini. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Mikoto berlari meninggalkan ruangan Sakura dan itu sukses membuat Sakura terheran. Ia melihat Mikoto menahan tangisannya.

"Biarkan Sakura-_sama_ beristirahat dulu. Permisi. " Dokter berjubah putih itu membalikkan badannya. Diikuti dengan semua keluarganya yang berjalan pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sakura mendengus kesal, ia merasa diabaikan.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kenapa tidak Sasuke yang mengantarku pulang? Kemana saja dia? Kenapa sudah 2 hari tidak muncul? Dasar." Umpat Sakura. Ia kini sedang dibantu berjalan oleh kedua orang tua Sasuke untuk memasuki rumahnya. Setelah cukup pulih, ia sudah diizinkan untuk pulang.

Tidak ada respon dari kedua orang mertuanya yang mendadak aneh. Mereka lebih memilih banyak diam.

"Ryuki. Cepat sedikit jalannya sayang." Panggil Sakura melihat anaknya sangat berjalan pelan saat turun dari mobil.

Ryuki juga merasakan hal yang sama pada Sakura saat ini. Ia selalu bertanya kemana sosok ayahnya berada? Mengapa sudah dua hari tidak memunculkan sosoknya.

Yang membuat Ryuki dan Sakura kesal, semua orang tidak menjawab saat mereka menanyakan hal itu. Mereka terus mengalihkan pembicaraan. Apalagi saat Sakura bertanya siapa malaikat yang berbaik hati mendonorkan kornea mata untuknya.

"_Kaasan, otousan_ pulanglah. Kalian pasti lelah karna terus merawatku. " Sakura tersenyum pada kedua mertuanya itu.

"Kau yakin ?" tanya Mikoto.

Sakura membalas dengan senyum disertai sebuah anggukan kecil.

"Baiklah, kami pamit pulang ya Sakura." Ucap Fugaku lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. "jaga _kaasan_mu ya Ryuki. "

Ryuki hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia masih kesal karna tidak mendapati ayah kesayangannya itu. Mikoto dan Fugaku pun berlalu.

"_Kaachan_. Kemana _Otouchan_?" ucap Ryuki dengan wajah kesalnya. Ia benar-benar merindukan sosok ayahnya.

"_Kaasan_ juga tidak tahu sayang. " perlahan Sakura berjongkok di depan anaknya. Ia menatap anaknya yang masih sangat jengkel.

Ryuki mentap lurus ibunya. Sipolos itu seperti mengerti ada sedikit perbedaan dari sosok ibunya.

"Mata kita sangat mirip _kaachan_. " ucap Ryuki pada Sakura.

"Kau adalah darah dagingku, bagaimana bisa mataku tidak mirip denganmu." Sakura mencubit pipi gembul anaknya.

Bukan itu maksud Ryuki, bukan bentuk lekukan matanya. Melainkan sorot mata ibunya yang berbeda. Ia seperti melihat dirinya dan kembarannya (ayah Ryuki) di mata ibunya...

"Permisi.." suara lelaki di ambang pintu mengejutkan Sakura dan Ryuki. Mereka refleks berbalik pada asal suara.

"Uchiha Sakura-_sama_?" Sambung lelaki berjubah coklat itu lagi.

"Ya saya sendiri. ada keperluan apa?" Sakura bangkit lalu mendekati tamu tersebut diikuti oleh Ryuki yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Perkenalkan.. aku adalah Kuasa Hukum almarhum Uchiha Sasuke-_sama._"

'Deg'

"Apa almarhum?" Sakura membelalakkan matannya. Apa maksud dari pria ini?

.

.

Sakura memangis sambil memeluk Ryuki yang kini menatapnya dengan aneh.

Ryuki bingung, ibunya menangis, setelah lelaki berjubah coklat tadi meninggalkan kediamannya setelah memberi lembaran-lembaran kertas yang ntah apa itu isinya.

"_Kaachan_.. mengapa menangis?" tanya Ryuki dengan herannya.

Sakura menggeleng. Dengan cepat ia menyambar tubuh anaknya dan memeluk erat tubuh _copy_an Suaminya itu.

"Cepat atau lambat. Kau pasti akan tahu Ryuki."

Ryuki masih belum bisa menjabarkan ucapan ibunya. Perlahan Sakura menggendong Ryuki menuju kamarnya. Ia tahu Ryuki sedari tadi menguap, menandakan bocah ini mengantuk- dan itu sudah pasti Ryuki tidak mendengarkan perkataan Kuasa Hukum Sasuke tadi pada Sakura.

"Kau sudah mengantuk bocah kecil? Tidurlah. " Sakura membaringkan tubuh anaknya dikasur. Sungguh sangat sedih melihat wajah polos anaknya. Sakura menarik selimut Ryuki lalu mengecup keningnya.

Setelah menidurkan buah hatinya, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Amplove yang berisi lembaran kertas masih bertengger di tangannya.

Perlahan ia duduk di kasurnya, tangan mungilnya memberanikan diri untuk membuka ampolve tersebut.

Dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, Sakura mulai memeriksa isi lembaran surat itu.

Dibukanya lipatan surat itu , lalu ia mulai memberanikan diri untuk membacanya.

.

_Teruntuk Istriku Sakura_

_._

_Mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini, Aku tidak berada di dunia ini lagi._

_Maafkan aku karna tidak membicarakan ini terlebih dulu padamu Sakura._

_._

_Aku selalu berusaha untuk membuatmu bahagia_

_Dan sepertinya hal yang kubuat sama sekali tidak pernah berarti dimatamu._

_Mungkin ini adalah hal terakhir yang kupersembahkan padamu._

_Kuberikan penglihatanku untukmu agar kau dapat membaca suratku ini._

_._

_Maafkan aku telah memberi beban untukmu._

_Satu hal yang kuminta, Jagalah Ryuki._

_Besarkan ia dengan kasih sayangmu._

_._

Tangis sakura pecah saat membaca isi surat suaminya itu. Sungguh tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia bangkit lalu menatap dirinya dicermin betapa terkejutnya ia melihat matanya _. _Sungguh seperti melihat sosok suaminya di dalam cermin. Ia mengusap air matanya sebelum ia melanjutkan isi surat itu.

.

_Jangan menangis Sakura._

_Aku bahagia bisa berbagi cahaya padamu._

_Oh ya Sakura, saat aku menuliskan surat ini ntah mengapa aku seperti bukan diriku sendiri._

_Aku mengeluarkan air mata. Hehe._

_Aku merasa tidak bisa menjadi suami yang baik untukmu._

_._

_Sakura... jika saja aku bisa mendonorkan hatiku,_

_Aku akan mendonorkannya buatmu._

_Aku ingin kau merasakan detak jantungku yang hebat saat berhadapan denganmu._

_Mungkin salahku yang terlalu pengecut untuk tidak mengungkapkan semua padamu._

_._

_Tapi satu yang harus kau tahu._

_Aku menganggapmu lebih dari Sahabat._

_Aku mencintaimu...Sakura_

_._

_Tertanda_

_Suamimu,_

_Uchiha Sasuke._

_._

Meledak sudah tangisan Sakura. Ia menutup rapat bibirnya yang bergemetaran hebat.

Sungguh hal yang tidak pernah dibayangkan sama sekali.

Belum lagi ia tertegun sedih dan terharu atas kedatangan Kuasa Hukum suaminya yang menunjukkan surat wasiat berisi tentang harta kekayaan Sasuke diatas namakan Ryuki Uchiha, kini ia menangis setelah membaca surat tulisan tangan suaminya sendiri.

Bahkan Sasuke tidak bersedia melihat Sakura dan Ryuki menderita.

Sakura bangkit berlari menuju sebuah ruangan yang biasa digunakan Sasuke untuk bekerja.

Sakura duduk di kursi empuk itu. Tangannya menjamah setiap senti meja itu lalu berpindah mengambil pena yang biasanya digunakan Sasuke untuk menulis. Masih dengan air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya, Sakura mengecup pena itu-berharap masih tersisa hangat jari Sasuke yang dulu membelai rambutnya.

'Brug'

Tidak sengaja dirinya menyenggol sebuah buku kecil berwarna coklat. Sakura sedikit berjongkok untuk mengambil buku itu.

Perlahan ia balikkan cover buku itu. Seperti buku harian.

Tangannya membuka lembar pertama buku itu.

.

_23 july_

_Hari ini usiaku genap 17 tahun._

_Mungkin sudah saatnya aku mengungkapkannya._

_Mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Sahabatku Sakura._

_._

Tangan Sakura membalik kertas itu menuju lembar berikutnya

.

_24 july_

_Tadi pagi saat disekolah, aku sudah menyiapkan setangkai bunga mawar._

_Aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku._

_Tapi ntah mengapa aku menjadi kaku saat berhadapan dengannya._

_Mengucapkannya tidak semudah membayangkannya._

_._

Sakura terus membalik lembar buku itu

.

_12 januari_

_Hari ku suram._

_Sakura barusaja bercerita padaku,_

_Bahwa dia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria yang baru ia jumpai._

_Sakit memang._

_Bagaimana tidak, sakura dengan cepatnya berpacaran dengan orang yang baru ia temui._

_Apa dia tidak merasakan aku yang sudah sangat lama bersamanya?_

_._

_12 maret_

_Sebulan sudah Sakura menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki itu._

_Lelaki yang datang dan pergi sesuka hatinya._

_Seminggu yang lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan itu sedikit membuatku bahagia._

_Malam ini aku dan Sakura akan ke bar._

_Sudah duluya, sepertinya Sakura sudah datang._

_._

_13 maret_

_Aku tidak bisa menjabarkan apa yang tengah kurasakan sekarang._

_Senang?nikmat? atau sakit?_

_Sakura telah menjadi orang pertama yang memberikan aku kenikmatan._

_Tapi itu juga membuatku sakit. Sakura melakukannya dalam keadaan mabuk._

_Bukan menyebut namaku.. ia malah menyebut nama kekasihnya._

_._

Tangannya terus membalik . Sakura penasaran pada diary terakhir Sasuke.

.

_16 juni_

_Mungkin ini diary terakhirku._

_Terima kasih telah ada buatku untuk sekedar mencurahkan segala kegundahanku_

_Aku sudah memutuskan akan memberikan kebahagian kepada cinta pertamaku._

_Walaupun nantinya aku tidak bersamanya, setidaknya ia bahagia._

_Psst. Jagoan kecilku datang. Sudah duluya._

_._

Sakura meneteskan kembali air matanya, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan sosok Sasuke dalam dirinya.

Ia sangat merindukan sosok Sasuke, yang menjaganya, mengurusnya ketika sakit, selalu ada disaat Sakura membutuhkan.

_**"Satu hal yang terlambat kusadari. Aku juga mencintaimu ...Sasuke. "**_

_**.**_

**FIN**

* * *

**Epilog**

Disebuah pemakaman yang megah, terlihatlah wanita paruh baya bersurai merah muda dan sedikit warna putih. Wanita itu sedikit berjongkok di depan sebuat batu nisan.

Ia membelai batu nisan itu dengan jemari tangannya. Mengusap permukaan tulisan 'Uchiha Sasuke' itu disana.

Setetes air mata menuruni pipi wanita tua itu.

"_kaasan_, jangan terus menangis. _Otousan_ akan sedih melihatmu setiap hari datang kepemakamannya untuk menangisinya. " Suara lelaki mendekati sosok wanita tua itu.

Wanita tua yang ternyata Sakura itu membalikkan badannya. Dilihatnya anaknya yang sedang menggendong bayi perempuan dengan sosok wanita yang menggengam erat tanganya.

"_Kaasan_ tidak menangis Ryuki, _kaasan_ bahagia. Mungkin sebentar lagi _kaasan_ akan bertemu dengan _otousanmu_." Ucap Sakura menghusap air matanya. "_Kaasan_ merindukannya."

"jangan berkata seperti itu _kaasan_. Aku masih membutuhkanmu"

"_kaasan_ sudah tua Ryuki~dan kau bukan anak kecil yang manja lagi. Kau sudah berkeluarga." Sakura berdiri dan menatap lurus anak,istri dan cucunya bergantian.

"Jagalah keluargamu. Jangan biarkan mereka berakhir dengan penyesalan."

* * *

**Terima kasih telah setia membaca fic abal ini.**

**Maafkan jika banyak typo berserakan.**

**Mind to review?**

**.**

**.**

**INI FANFIC! MENURUTKU AKU BUATNYA SUDAH PAKAI LOGIKA. MAAF KALAU KURANG BERKENAN DIHATI SEMUANYA. NAMANYA JUGA IMAJINASI WKWK :D**


End file.
